FLIRTY COOL
by bbaekhyun
Summary: Ketika Hinata dan Sakura pergi ke sebuah pool party, mereka bertemu seorang cowok, Naruto. Naruto yang terkenal cool tapi FLIRTY dan playboy itu berusaha PDKT super-kilat kepada Hinata...


**FLIRTY COOL**

A fanfic by **Akasuna no Aruta**

Disclaimer : All belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**-senpai

Genre : Romance/Humor

Rate : T

Starring : Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Tenten.

Warning : Typo, OOC berat, ide pasaran, timeline acak, gaje, bikin muntah, bikin pusing, menyebabkan gangguan otak, kanker, kematian (jngan prcya!), dan penyakit parah lainnya… Don't like don't read. Don't like, authornya jangan di cincang… And no flame, please :)

A/N : _Setting_ zaman modern. Akatsuki lengkap 10 orang (Orochimaru tidak masuk hitungan).

Happy reading, minna-san!

Summary : Ketika Hinata dan Sakura pergi ke sebuah _pool party_, mereka bertemu seorang cowok, Naruto. Naruto yang terkenal cool tapi FLIRTY dan _playboy_ itu berusaha PDKT super-kilat kepada Hinata...

* * *

><p>"Dia itu sangat romantis! Kemarin malam dia mengajakku ke <em>candle light dinner<em>… dan, yah, aku tidak tahu mau menceritakan apa lagi, pokoknya romantis! Ah, Sasuke-kun…" Sakura membayangkan malam yang dilalui bersama pacarnya, Uchiha Sasuke, tadi malam.

"Wuaa, keren, ya! Aku tidak tahu kapan bisa memiliki pacar sepertinya!" Hinata berkata iri, tapi tanpa beban. Dia sekarang masih _single_. Masih menunggu seorang pangeran tampan yang akan merebut hatinya. Tidak seperti Sakura, yang sudah mendapatkan Sasuke selama dua tahun belakangan.

_Knock, knock…_

"Kaa-san?" Sakura beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamar. "Ada apa, kaa-san?"

"Ada surat. Hmm… Dari Tenten. Coba buka," Kaa-san memberikan selembar amplop.

"Arigatou, kaa-san!" kata Sakura, dan kaa-san-nya tersenyum lalu pergi.

"Kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Hinata dan menatap surat beramplop biru di tangan Sakura.

"Oh, ini… dari Tenten. Entahlah. Aku akan buka," Sakura membuka perekat amplop dan mengambil surat di dalamnya, lalu membacanya, "_Hai, Sakura-chan! Hari ini ulang tahunku yang ke-17. Aku akan mengadakan pool party di mansion keluargaku malam ini juga. Kalau kau bisa, datang ya? Kau boleh—_"

"Hinata-chan!" panggil seseorang dari luar pintu kamar Sakura. Kaa-san lagi. Lalu beliau membuka pintu. "Maaf, lupa, ada satu surat juga untuk Hinata-chan! Ini," kaa-san memberikan selempar amplop lagi kepada Hinata.

"Oh, arigatou!"

"Isinya sama?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, mirip. Undangan juga. Kau akan hadir?" tanya Hinata. Kelanjutan surat yang dibacakan Sakura tadi adalah 'kau boleh membawa seorang teman'.

"Tentu, Tenten kan, sahabat kita," Sakura tersenyum. "Kau mau pergi belanja?"

"Tidak, ah. Untuk apa?"

"Untuk pesta nanti malam-lah, Hinata-chan!"

"Oh, aku mau pakai _dress_ yang biasa saja, tidak usah belanja lagi," bukan pelit, Hinata orang yang irit, tidak banyak bicara, rajin, dan _simple_. Lain dengan Sakura, si unik yang ceria, cerewet, kadang pemalas, dan santai.

"Hmp… aku akan ajak Sasuke! Sepertinya dia belum dapat undangan."

"Oh, aku tidak tahu mau mengajak siapa…"

"Neji?"

"Jangan!"

"Oh, gomen ne, Hinata-chan. Kenapa histeris begitu, sih?" Sakura nyengir.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja…"

"Apa?"

"Yah, aku tidak mau mengajak Neji. Aku takut dia terlalu over-protektif…"

"Memang dia selalu begitu, kan?"

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita lanjutkan mengerjakan tugas biologinya!" kata Hinata yang _jauuh _lebih cerdas dari Sakura.

"Ah, capek! Kau lanjutkan dulu sendiri, ya… Aku mau tidur dulu."

"Sakura, ini masih siang!"

"Tidak apa-apa…"

"Sakura! Sakura!"

"Aku mengantuk… Jaa…"

"Sakura!"

**-Akasuna no Aruta-**

"_Welcome to my party_, Hinata-chan! Dan—eh, ada Sakura-chan dan Sasuke-kun! Silahkan masuk!" Tenten menyapa tamu-tamunya. "Ehm… dan kau… Sudahlah, Naruto, masuk cepat!"

"Hei, kenapa kau menyapaku ketus begitu? Mereka mendapat perlakuan berbeda! Tidak adil! Kau kenapa bisa ramah kepada si pantat ayam di depan itu?" protes Naruto.

Telinga Sasuke menajam. Lalu dia berbalik. "Hei, siapa kau?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Anak Hokage Keempat," dia, Naruto, adalah cowok yang cukup tampan. Dari matanya ketahuan dia adalah tipe-tipe playboy. Sangat aktif mencari kalau-kalau ada cewek cantik lewat.

"Sombong," bisik Sakura pada Hinata.

"Hei, aku dengar, lho!" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, menghadap Sakura yang berada di belakang Sasuke. Lalu dia terbelalak setelah melihat dua orang gadis di depannya. "Wow…"

"KAU MENGHALANGI JALAN MASUK TAMUKU, NARUTO-KUN! SANA!" hardik Tenten, membuat tamu-tamunya bergidik. Setelah keempat orang yang menghalangi gerbang masuk, Tenten kembali menyapa ramah tamu-tamunya. "Ya, silahkan masuk… jangan hiraukan mereka… mereka tamu gila, apalagi si bocah Kyuubi itu… Masuk saja…" Enak saja Sasuke dibilang gila?

"Hn. Anak tadi itu sombong sekali," gerutu Sasuke dengan image cool-nya.

"Ya, untung sudah pergi," Sakura menimpali. "Sasuke-kun, bisa ambilkan aku sedikit minuman? Oh, untuk Hinata juga, ya!"

"_Anything for my lady Sakura,_" Sasuke berkata, membuat Sakura _blushing_. Dia lalu pergi dan mengambil minuman untuk Sakura. Dan untuk Hinata sahabatnya, juga.

Sasuke kembali lima menit kemudian dengan dua gelas minuman di tangannya. Setelah memberikannya pada Sakura dan Hinata, Sasuke pergi mencari teman-temannya yang kemungkinan juga ada di pesta ini. Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, dan lain-lain.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Aku dan Hinata disini, ya! Kalau tidak ketemu, balik kesini lagi saja!"

"Siip, Sakura-chan," Sasuke melambai dan menembus kerumunan tamu untuk mencari teman-temannya. Hmm, nggak elit banget, sih, menembus kerumunan tamu… Dia kan, _Uchiha_…

Setelah Sasuke tidak Nampak lagi, Sakura bersama Hinata lalu duduk di sebuah kursi di tepi kolam. Kursi ketiga, untuk Sasuke, sedang kosong. Tapi…"

"_Hello, ladies!_" seseorang duduk dengan gaya seperti meluncur dari belakang Sakura ke kursi Sasuke di depannya. Naruto. Sakura dan Hinata kaget, tapi tetap tenang. Tapi celakanya gaya meluncur Naruto itu membuat tangannya menyenggol gelas minuman Sakura.

"Apaan, nih, kok dingin?" Naruto mengecek tangannya sendiri ketika sudah duduk di kursi Sasuke. Dasar _dobe_. Idiot. Bodoh. Apalah namanya itu.

"Hei, kau!" seru Sakura.

"Hai juga!" balas Naruto. Dia tidak tahu Sakura menegur, bukan menyapanya?

"Kau menumpahkan minumanku!" Sakura melongo ke gelasnya. "Airnya tinggal setengah!"

"Kalau Sakura-chan haus, ambil punyaku saja," kata Hinata manis. Naruto nyengir.

"Tuh, dia baik. Kenapa kau yang sewot?"

Sementara itu Hinata tersenyum. Karena Naruto itu cukup tampan juga.

Naruto duduk dengan gaya sok keren. Lalu dia menatap wajah kesal Sakura dan wajah manis Hinata bergantian. "Boleh kenalan, nggak?"

"Nggak." Sakura menjawab, pura-pura membuang muka, sambil membersihkan sedikit . Hinata terkikik pelan. Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan _apanya-yang-lucu_, dan sekarang menanyai Hinata.

"Namamu?"

"Hmm…"

"Mikirin nama aja lama amat!" Naruto mendengus pelan. "Ayo, katakan namamu siapa…"

"Hn." Kali ini Sakura dan Hinata bergumam bersamaan.

"Hei, Sakura, Hinata! Acaranya akan dimulai!" panggil Tenten, menghampiri Sakura dan Hinata di tempat duduk mereka.

"Yang mana Sakura? Yang mana Hinata?" Naruto bertanya.

"Itu Sakura," Tenten menunjuk gadis berambut pink pendek. Naruto menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya seperti orang kedinginan, dan berkata pelan, "Wow!" Sakura tersenyum. Ya, sikap ketusnya tadi hanya pura-pura, karena Naruto kelihatan nyebelin.

"Dan yang itu, Hinata," lanjut Tenten. Hinata tersenyum hingga matanya tinggal segaris.

Naruto nyengir. Matanya berkedip nakal. Sakura yang tadinya mulai baik, kembali menatapnya dengan perasaan kurang suka.

"Sakura, sakura… Sudah punya pacar, belum?" tanya Naruto, _flirty_ abis.

"Hn."

"Boleh daftar, nggak?"

"Daftar apa?"

"Jadi pacarnya Sakura…"

"KAU PIKIR AKU SIAPA, HEH?" sosok jangkung nan tampan berdiri membayangi di belakang Naruto.

"Siapa?"

"Sakura itu pacarku, idiot!"

"Oh, si pantat ayam," gumam Naruto, nyari masalah.

"Kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang…"

"Aku akan pergi sekarang!" Naruto menyela, dan pergi dengan rasa jengkel.

"Hhe, dia itu cukup tampan juga," kata Hinata malu-malu. Tawa Sakura dan Sasuke (OOC) meledak.

"Apa katamu?" Sakura tersedak sambil tertawa.

"Dia itu tampan juga," Hinata _blushing_.

Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Sasuke juga (OOC _again_). "Haha, muka seperti itu, dibilang tampan… Hinata, Hinata… kau menyukainya?"

Hinata sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang. Sakura masih tertawa.

"Coba kaulihat hatinya dengan Byakugan… pasti dia itu bukan tipe orang yang setia dan playboy abis." Sasuke menimpali. Tumben baik…

Hinata diam saja. Sakura sudah berhenti tertawa. Mereka lalu meminum minuman masing-masing.

**-Akasuna no Aruta-**

Acara utama sudah berlalu.

Sekarang sudah satu jam sejak insiden minuman tumpah, dan Naruto sama sekali tidak terlihat mengganggu mereka lagi. Baguslah. Sakura sudah malas melihat kepribadiannya yang sok tampan, sok keren.

"Sakura, Hinata, Sasuke! Acara hiburannya akan segera dimulai! Ayo, ada kursi kosong di depan!" panggil Tenten kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Ada acara hiburan apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Akeboshi!"

"Wow!" Sakura berseru keras, menarik Sasuke dan Hinata ke kursi kosong di depan. Tapi begitu tangannya hampir mencapai pegangan kursi…

"Aku duluan!" seseorang mengambil alih kursi paling depan tersebut. Gaara.

"Gaara! Kami duluan," kata Sasuke.

"Ssh, Tenten menyuruhku duduk disini!"

"Tenten menyuruh _kami_ duduk disini!" balas Sakura. Dia berbalik dan menatap Tenten dengan tatapan _apa-maksudnya-ini_?

"Maaf, aku salah perhitungan. Sebenarnya itu tempat Gaara. Tempat kalian yang disana, tapi sudah ada… ehm… Pein. Aku takut di Rinnegan," Tenten meringis.

Pein memelototi mereka berempat dengan deathglare-nya.

Nyali mereka bertiga langsung ciut. Kenapa ada Akatsuki di pesta Tenten? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

"Mereka datang tanpa diundang," bisik Tenten.

"Sudah, kita duduk di belakang saja, tapi sudah penuh juga, sih…" gumam Sasuke.

"Sakura! Disini! Sini!" Naruto yang duduk di belakang Pein berteriak memanggil Sakura. Dia menunjuk kursi kosong di sebelahnya.

"Hn." Sakura menolak dan mengajak Sasuke pergi. Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto, dan tertarik untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hai, Hinata."

"Hai, Naruto," hmm… Hinata… baru disapa saja, sudah _blushing_ duluan.

"Hinata, duduk sini," kata Naruto, SKSD. Hinata duduk di sebelahnya dengan sedikit menjaga jarak. Bukan muhrim…

"Hati-hati, Hinata. Dia itu si hidung belang. Kemarin dia punya pacar 4, semuanya di_buang _secara bersamaan, dan sekarang, dia hanya punya 1," Tenten memperingatkan, lalu pergi dan naik ke podium acara, bersama Akeboshi!

"Hmm…" Hinata yang tidak tahu mau bicara apa, hanya bergumam pelan.

Naruto berusaha mencairkan suasana dan berkata, "Kita belum salaman, lho! Uzumaki Naruto." Dia menyodorkan tangannya.

"Hmm…" Hinata bergumam lagi. Tidak tahu harus apa… "Gomen ne, Naruto-kun… Tapi bukannya kita…"

"Bukan muhrim? Haha, aku tahu! Tapi kalau nikah jadinya muhrim, kan? Masa mau nikah dulu baru salaman?"

GUBRAK!

Otak Hinata bekerja cepat. Mencerna perkataan Naruto yang sebenarnya sangat jelas.

"M-maksudnya, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku belum pernah punya cewek se-kalem ini, lho… Mungkin kalau aku sudah _membuang_ pacarku yang sekarang, aku bisa menjadikanmu istri pertama, dan Sakura istri kedua…"

_Kalau Sakura dan Sasuke disini, habis dia_. Hinata berkata dalam hati. Dia tidak menjawab lagi.

Mereka berdua menonton dalam diam. Sebenarnya Naruto ingin menggoda Hinata lebih banyak lagi. Dia sebenarnya tidak kurang ajar. Tapi sukaaa sekali menggoda tiap cewek yang lewat.

_Tapi Hinata bukan tipe yang mudah ditaklukkan_, pikirnya. _Dia pasti mencari orang yang setia, bukan playboy seperti aku. Tapi… Kenapa perasaanku berbeda, ya? Tidak seperti menggoda cewek lain… Apa aku—ah, tidak mungkin! Masa aku menyukainya? Aku tidak pernah _benar-benar_ menyukai perempuan. Memangnya, apa istimewanya dia? Banyak yang seperti itu. Aku hanya mendekati orang berdasarkan wajahnya. Kalau sudah pakai, bosan, buang…_

Itulah motto-nya. Tapi melihat wajah Hinata yang kalem, tenang, dan lembut itu, Naruto merasa bersalah kalau menjadikannya objek _pakai-bosan-buang_ seperti yang dilakukannya pada puluhan mantannya yang sudah lalu. Lalu dia memutuskan satu hal.

**-Akasuna no Aruta-**

Akeboshi menghibur tamu-tamu Tenten dengan suksesnya. Sayangnya, Sasuke dan Sakura tidak terlalu menikmati karena mereka duduk di paling belakang.

Sekarang, pesta sudah berakhir. Mereka berdua berniat mencari Hinata di tempat duduk di sebelah Naruto tadi.

"Mana Hinata, ya?" gumam Sakura.

Mereka sudah mencari kemana-mana. Dan meminta bantuan Tenten juga. _Birthday girl_ itu juga mencari sampai ke kolong-kolong tempat tidur di rumahnya. Tapi tetap. Hinata tidak ada.

"Apa mungkin dia sudah pulang?" Tenten menyampaikan apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"He, bodoh kita! Mungkin saja dia sudah pulang," kata Sasuke, menepuk dahinya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Biar aku telpon dulu. Kalau dia sudah sampai di rumah, kita pulang berdua saja." Dia menekan nomor telepon Hinata, dan menelponnya. Tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"Tidak diangkat," kata Sakura pelan, mencoba menelpon sekali lagi. Tetap tidak diangkat. Lalu dia menyimpan kembali handphone-nya.

"Ya sudah, kalian pulang duluan saja," kata Tenten. "Kalau aku menemukan Hinata, aku yang akan mengantarkannya pulang."

"Arigatou, Tenten," kata Sakura dan dia pulang bersama Sasuke dengan perasaan cemas.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Sasuke melihat wajah was-was Sakura, ketika mereka berdua berjalan kaki ke rumah Sakura yang cukup dekat.

"Aku hanya khawatir dengan Hinata. Dia sendirian."

"Ah, kau seperti nenek-nenek mengkhawatirkan cucunya saja," canda Sasuke. "Dia bukan anak kecil lagi. Jangan khawatir."

"Ya, tapi…"

"Sudahlah, ayo jalan lagi, rumahmu tinggal satu blok lagi—kenapa?" Sasuke mengernyit ketika Sakura menarik-narik bajunya dan menunjuk ke arah kursi dibawah pohon, yang terletak kira-kira 5 meter di depan mereka. Biasanya itu adalah tempat Sakura dan Sasuke kalau lagi malam-mingguan.

"Tidak mungkin," kata Sasuke pelan, tidak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Tapi, itu memang Hinata, kan?" Sakura menahan napas.

Hinata… dan Naruto… _berciuman_?

_~ Flashback, 21.37… While Akeboshi are on stage…_

"Hmm, Hinata?"

"Ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Aku sudah mengamatimu."

"Maksudnya, Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah, kau tahulah… dan aku merasa… aku menyukaimu…"

Hinata tidak merasa kaget dengan pernyataan Naruto. Harusnya kaget, kan? Mereka baru bertemu selama kira-kira 2 jam, dan Naruto langsung menyatakan rasa sukanya? Tidak, gadis berambut indigo itu sudah mendengar banyak tentangnya. Bahkan, Tenten bercerita bahwa Naruto pernah bertemu seorang gadis di jalan—paling mereka hanya saling melihat selama dua detik—dan Naruto langsung menjadikan gadis itu pacarnya. _2 second (fake) love_.

Berhubung Naruto adalah cowok tampan yang banyak fansnya (ketampanannya hanya bisa dikalahkan oleh Sasuke), banyak gadis yang langsung menerima _tembakan_nya.

"Aku tahu Naruto-kun hanya mau menjadikanku hiburan. Jangan bercanda," Hinata berkata, berusaha tetap tenang. Wajahnya sudah memerah duluan. Sebenarnya dia senang. Dia cukup menyukai Naruto. Hanya sifat genitnya itu, lho, yang kadang membuat cewek jadi _ilfeel_…

"Tidak, aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

"Kau mengatakan itu pada semua perempuan. Menggoda mereka. _Pakai-bosan-buang._" Hinata menutupi image kalemnya, dengan cara menjebak Naruto… _Jangan pikir aku seorang yang mudah dipengaruhi…_

"Aku berkata jujur. Kurasa melihat wajah polosmu itu membuatku kasihan. Dan aku menyukaimu, bukan untuk hiburan saja. Aku menyukaimu, karena wajah polosmu membuatku sadar. Aku telah membuat banyak orang… terluka. Yah, kau tahu… dengan membuang mereka, padahal mereka sangat mencintaiku…"

"Oh, jadi gara-gara wajahku…"

"Bukan hanya itu! Kau sangat baik. Kebanyakan perempuan, mantan-mantanku itu adalah perempuan yang sombong, apalagi masalah kekayaan. Lalu mereka menyombongkan apapun yang mereka punya. Aku tidak suka orang seperti itu."

"T-tapi… Kenapa Naruto-kun memacari mereka? Untuk pajangan?"

Naruto terdiam. "Tapi… aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Hinata-chan… Kau yang membuatku sadar. Padahal kau tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kau ajaib, tahu!"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Naruto terus memandangnya dengan memohon. Seperti kucing meminta makan. Naruto memang mirip kucing, sih, gara-gara tiga goresan di pipinya itu.

"Naruto-kun…"

"Ya, ya?"

"Aku—"

"Kau mau?"

"Dengan satu syarat."

"Apapun."

"Kau harus menjadikanku sebagai _pelabuhan cinta terakhir_mu." Hinata berkata malu-malu. Sambil menahan napas, karena _nervous_. Kalimat cinta seperti itu didapatnya dari sms di handphone Sakura yang dikirim oleh Sasuke. Yah, Hinata kadang suka _membongkar isi_ handphone Sakura juga.

"Aku bersedia."

"Janji?"

"_Just for you._"

Hinata tersenyum. "Kurasa nanti Sasuke dan Sakura akan pulang berdua. Aku sendiri."

"Oho, aku tahu kau mengarah kemana," kata Naruto senang. "Aku mau mengantarkanmu pulang, kok!"

Hinata _blushing_. Begitu pula Naruto. Hah? Raja playboy zaman ini… _blushing?_ Karena Hinata? Wow, biasanya dia kan, nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas kalau di depan cewek, meski masih terlihat tampan.

"K-kalau begitu, Naruto-kun… ak-aku mau… menjadi…" Hinata terbata. Naruto mendengarkan dengan teliti. _Ayo, katakanlah! _Dia membatin pelan. "_…pacarmu._"

_~ End flashback_

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" gumam Sakura penasaran. Dia dan Sasuke dengan mengintip di balik pohon lain sekarang. "Aku melihat ada yang berbeda… kenapa Hinata mau dengan orang seperti Naruto itu?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menguping mereka?"

"Apa yang mau didengar? Mereka ciuman nggak selesai-selesai! Kapan habisnya?" gerutu Sakura.

"Hehe…" Sasuke tersenyum sendiri.

"APA? Kau mau juga?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk kencang.

BRUUK!

"Siapa disana?" Hinata menjauhkan diri dari Naruto.

Sakura baru meninju Sasuke. Si rambut raven tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Demi Sakura, dia rela ditonjok bahkan sampai mati.

"Hello?" Naruto melihat sekitar.

Sakura langsung membawa (baca: menyeret) Sasuke ke tempat yang tidak terlihat oleh Hinata dan Naruto.

Setelah aman, mereka berdua berbicara dengan sangat bingung.

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hinata…" gumam Sakura.

"Aku—aww—juga—aww!" kata Sasuke sambil menekan lukanya, dan menjerit sendiri. "Tanyakan—aww—saja pada Hinata besok—aww!"

"Berhenti berteriak!" bentak Sakura.

"Iya, Sakura-chan. Siapa suruh kau memberiku bogem… mentah lagi, tuh…"

**-Akasuna no Aruta-**

Hinata sama sekali tidak mau menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya dan Naruto kemarin malam. Sakura bahkan memohon, tapi dia tetap pada pendiriannya.

Yang terjadi antara dia dan Naruto adalah sebuah rahasia. Mereka tidak mau memberitahu siapa-siapa. Cinta mereka adalah sesuatu yang dirahasiakan… tapi dirasakan dengan sangat dalam oleh keduanya… Yang penting, Hinata telah membuat Naruto sadar, meski dia tidak melakukan apa-apa…

**-Akasuna no Aruta-**

_Bahwa cintanya yang sebenarnya hanyalah untuk Hinata._

_Dan cinta bukan sesuatu untuk dipermainkan. Tapi sesuatu untuk dirasakan…_

**OWARI**

* * *

><p>Huff… selesai juga ini fic… Aruta ga jago buat fic romance, dan ini adlh fic romance pertama… Jadi, semua saran dan kritik yang membangun akan ditampung untuk fic yg lebih baik, hehe…<p>

PS: Aruta ga tahu-menahu tentang Akeboshi, tau2 ktemu namanya di List of Naruto Soundtrack, and, asal tulis aja deh…

PPS: Cerita ini terinspirasi dari kisah nyata yg dialami Aruta, n tmen, HimeZha Aruzaki... Aru(ta) sbg Sakura n Aru(za) sbg Hinata! Kalau Naruto, tmen baru kami yg brnama *****R (disensor :)). Sebenarnya bkan ktemu di party, tapi acara buka bersama pas puasa kemarin (:P).

Review, please?


End file.
